Sneaky Snape
by KrystyWroth
Summary: Professor Snape knows that students have been sneaking into his potions lab after hours and using the room for things that shouldn't be done in the classroom. He finally figures out who. But what's worse, he can't stop watching.
1. Chapter 1

**Sneaky Snape**

**HG/DM**

**Rated M for consensual sex and language. I suppose I should add voyeurism too.**

**Summary: Professor Snape knows that students have been sneaking into his potions lab after hours and using the room for things that shouldn't be done in the classroom. He finally figures out who. But what's worse, he can't stop watching.**

**Standard Disclaimer applies. None of it belongs to me. I borrowed every single one of the characters. Only thing that's mine is the idea**. **All hail JK Rowling.**

* * *

Severus Snape knew that someone was doing something nasty in his potions lab.

He also knew what they were doing.

He had found the nasty, sticky remains of their activities.

He had smelled that smell that only two naked people can make.

The only problem was, he didn't know whom.

Sure, he had a million ideas. Potter and the Weasel. Any of the Slytherin boys. Hell, for that matter, any of the Slytherin girls as well.

Nevertheless, tonight would be the last night they would use his room as their secret place. He would find out who it was and hex them into next week, before handing them a year's worth of detentions and taking away every point the house held.

Professor Snape sat in the back of his dark potions classroom, waiting for the couple to appear so he could finally solve this mystery. He had taken an invisibility potion and was confident that it would last long enough.

He had only been sitting for a few minutes when Draco Malfoy strolled into the room, looking his usual arrogant self. He muttered a Lumos spell, and the torches in the corners flared to life. A part of him wasn't surprised to see the Slytherin boy. He knew that Draco had quite the reputation as a ladies man. Could Draco be the culprit? Then again, maybe he had come to the classroom to talk to his professor and mentor. The older man was just about to make his presence known when he heard footsteps quickly approaching. Even though he was still invisible, he stepped into the shadows, anxious to see who would join the little party.

The door slammed open and then just as quickly it slammed shut. For a moment, Severus thought that the door might actually come off of the hinges from being hurled so forcibly. The student muttered a quick locking spell and a silencing spell, and turned towards Draco. The blond Slytherin was sitting on one of the desks, not acting scared in the least.

Severus let out a gasp as he recognized the student. Hermione Granger, the golden girl of Gryffindor. She couldn't possibly be the other student who was trysting in his classroom. The look on both of the faces of his students was priceless and he knew he would enjoy this immensely. Perhaps he would get to watch them hex each other to pieces. When their little spat was over, he would render Granger immobile, and take her to the Headmaster. He wanted to see what Draco would do to her first.

She walked over to the boy and leaned forward. Her face was mere inches from his when she said, "What the fuck is your problem, Draco Malfoy?" Her voice and tone were so calm that Severus actually shivered. She definitely understood the art of intimidating your opponent.

He rolled his eyes in response. "Were you born an uptight bitch, or do you just act this way when you're around me?"

"Fucking prick," she said before reaching forward and grabbing both his nipples with her index finger and thumb. She pinched both of them and twisted, hard.

"Ah!" Draco cried out, grabbing himself. She backed away, a look of smug satisfaction on her face.

She sat down on the edge of the desk directly across from him. Now it was his turn to cross the short distance until he was in her face.

"You'll pay for that, mudblood," he spat. He glared at her, and now their noses were touching. Both of them were waiting to see who would react first.

"Take your pants off," she told him. Draco backed away from her, a questioning look on his face.

"What did you just say to me?" he asked.

"Take your pants off. Are you deaf because you're pureblood or pureblood because you're deaf?" she asked. He reached to undo his belt and then stopped, looking at her again.

"Malfoy, take your fucking pants off and take your prick out right now! You're going to pay for what you said to me earlier." She glared at him, and he hesitantly began to undo his pants and let them fall around his ankles. From his vantage point, Snape could see the tent that was already forming inside the boys boxers.

Draco put one thumb on each side of his hips, under the waistband of his boxers. He pulled them down over his hipbone and let them fall to his ankles as well. Hermione licked her lips as she looked as his growing erection.

"And just what is this supposed to teach me? That you like looking at my cock?" he asked.

"No, I'm going to teach you humility and maybe respect. Stroke it," she told him.

"Stroke it?" He asked. He took himself into one hand and very slowly, he began to run his hand up and down the length. Hermione let out a deep moan.

"Yeah, just like that." She licked her lips again, and took two steps towards him. She reached out and began to unbutton his shirt. When she had reached the last button, she pushed the white cotton back, exposing his chest. Hermione ran her fingers over his tight abs and hard pecks. She circled each of his nipples with a neatly manicured fingernail, and once again, she pinched and squeezed the hardened pebbles.

"Ow!" he cried out. She stepped away from him and watched his hand perform an act that it had obviously done many times before. She dropped onto her knees and stared intently as his hand made love to his own cock. She gently began to touch herself, one hand massaging her right breast. Draco watched her intently, as did Snape.

Her left hand reached up to massage her other breast, and her right hand slowly made its way down her stomach, and went under her skirt. Snape almost let out a gasp when he saw the Gryffindor lift her skirt up and realized she was wearing no panties.

Still on her knees, she stared at Draco's hand as her fingers drove into herself. She began to moan as she attempted to match the speed of his strokes. Draco noticed this too, and attempted to vary the speed to try to catch her off guard. She saw what he was doing, and stopped. She looked up at him.

"Stop."

"Stop doing what?" he asked.

"Stop touching yourself," she told him.

He immediately let go and dropped his hands to his side. Hermione stood and backed up to the desk that she had been sitting on earlier. She pulled herself back a little bit and lifted her skirt. She put one foot up on the edge of the desk. She spread herself open to Draco's watchful gaze and smiled as he licked his lips. She teasingly ran one finger through her own folds, fighting the urge to shudder.

"Do you know what this is?"

He shook his head.

"This is pussy Malfoy. Mudblood pussy." She removed her finger from herself and slowly brought it to her lips. She seductively stuck her finger into her mouth, slowly sucking off her own juices. She kept Draco's gaze the whole time.

"And I must say that this mudblood pussy tastes great. Would you like to find out how good it tastes?" she asked him.

"No," Draco told her, even though his cock twitched in response.

"Well, too bad you don't get a choice. Come over and eat my pussy. And you had better do a good job. I want to cum all over your pretty pureblood face."

Draco got onto his knees and approached her. She kept her legs apart, and Draco stared up at her for the briefest of seconds before he ran his tongue against her moist flesh. Hermione moaned loudly and her head fell back

Apparently encouraged by her response, Draco took another swipe with his tongue. Hermione's response was to wrap her ankles around the blond boy's body, pushing against his shoulders. Draco began to alternate between licking and sucking, changing his pace and pressure. Hermione was practically going into convulsions under Draco's ministrations.

Hermione's musky scent finally reached Snape's nose, and he had to resist the urge to moan. Her scent was heavenly. He envied the young boy who was lapping at her sweet nectar. The noises that were escaping her lips were more than he could handle. As slowly and as quietly as he could manage, Snape reached into his trousers and pulled out his own aching cock. He began to stoke himself, wondering what the Gryffindor actually tasted like.

Hermione grabbed Draco's head with both hands and held it firmly in place. Draco shifted and brought up one hand and slowly inserted one of his manicured digits into her, causing Hermione to cry out. A second finger joined the first, and her cries became even louder. Draco increased his pace and it was only a few seconds later when Hermione's back arched and her eyes went wide in shock. Her entire body began to shake and Snape knew that she had reached her orgasm. Draco continued to lap at her juices, even though her body was being less than cooperative. Hermione's cries almost became those of pain, and Snape saw her push the boy away with her foot.

Draco landed on the ground, and grinned at the girl. She was laying flat on her back, looking up at the ceiling while trying to gather her strength. Draco sat and watched her, not wanting to move.

Snape was a little disappointed that the show was over so soon. He would have to wait until they left to get himself off.

Hermione sat up, and looked at the blond.

"That was good for a warm-up, Draco. Now let's see what you're really made of. Get up on that desk," she said, pointing to the one he had occupied earlier.

Draco slowly stood up and pulled his bare ass onto the desk. He quickly discarded his shoes, and let his pants and boxers fall off as he did. Hermione looked at his still throbbing erection.

"You really should do something about that." Hermione said, looking at his dick. "But I think I'll just help myself, as long as I'm here." Hermione quickly pulled out her wand and waved it in Draco's direction. A pair of metal bands appeared around Draco's wrists that secured them to the table and over his head.

Draco tried to struggle as he saw the Gryffindor crawl up onto the same table. She had removed her skirt, and was now straddling his nearly naked form.

"Now Draco, I have one question. How badly do you want to fuck me?" she asked him. She squatted down above him, her glistening pussy mere inches from his cock.

Draco didn't make a sound. He just thrust his hips upwards. Apparently, that was exactly what Hermione thought he would do, because she seemed ready for it. She pulled her torso away from him.

"Uh uh uh. I don't think so, Draco. I want you to tell me how badly you want it. I want you to beg for this mudblood pussy to sit on your cock." For emphasis, Hermione ground her snatch against him. Draco's hips bucked up in response, and Hermione laughed.

"Come on Draco. I can sit here all day." She pulled herself up again, her sex looming over his incredibly stiff length.

The teasing alone was driving Snape insane. He was beating himself as quickly as he could while still staying quiet. He doubted that either of the other occupants would hear him while in their current state of arousal.

Draco again thrust his hips upwards, trying to impale her with no success. A scowl crossed Hermione's face. She reached out, pinched his nipple, and twisted hard. He cried out.

"Damn it Malfoy! What did I say? Beg for it, asshole," she spat at him.

"Granger, please," he said. Even Snape had to smirk at the lack of enthusiasm.

She took the opposite nipple as before and squeezed.

"Granger, please let me fuck you," he cried out, his hips arching as he did.

"Did I hear you say something, pureblood? Were you asking me for something?" Hermione was rubbing herself against him, thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Granger… Hermione, please fuck me," he asked, in a voice that was close to begging.

"One more time Draco. I know you can do it," she told him.

"Hermione, please! Fuck me!" he screamed.

It happened so quickly that Professor Snape almost missed it. In one smooth movement, Hermione had dropped herself onto his entire length. Without stopping to let either of them catch their breath, Hermione began to bounce on top of the blond Slytherin. Snape was watching so intently that he hardly noticed when he stopped stroking himself for a few seconds.

The sight before him was incredible. Granger, the bushy-haired know-it-all, was thrusting against Draco so hard that he could hear their skin slapping together. He had little doubt that both of the students would have bruises the next day.

Both of them were thrusting against either other with so much force, it was difficult to see who was giving it harder. Professor Snape was getting desperately close to his orgasm, when Hermione reached between her legs and began to play with her clit. Once again, the scent of Hermione washed past his nose, and it was too much for Snape to handle. Snape's hand was filled with sticky goo and he realized that he had cum all over his hand. He only averted his gaze for a second, not wanting to miss the spectacular show in front of him.

The look on Hermione's face almost appeared to be one of pain as she started to cry out. Snape wondered if maybe Draco was hurting her somehow, but soon realized that she was on the crest of her orgasm. Quite suddenly, the girl's movements froze, and her eyes flew open. She called out the blond's name as ecstasy overtook her. Draco continued pumping into her, not caring to stop as she came. Hermione's body stopped its quivering and she looked down at Draco. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, nodding her head.

The boy's hips bucked off the table, and his knees bent as he went deep inside of her. He let out a deep guttural moan as he shot his seed.

A few thrusts later, Draco's hips dropped back onto the table, and Hermione dropped onto his chest. She muttered a spell and his wrists were released from their restraints. He gently wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers over her back. Her eyes closed as she tried to make her any of her body return to normal.

Snape looked down at himself. He took his now flaccid penis and as quietly as he could, put it back into his pants. He pulled a handkerchief from somewhere inside one of his pockets, and tried to wipe up the spunk that he had shot onto himself.

Hermione's eyes opened, and she pulled herself up. The two of them smiled at each other. Draco's knees dropped, and Hermione climbed off him. The two of them quickly began to dress.

From somewhere behind her, Draco asked, "Tomorrow night then?"

Hermione thought for a minute. "I've got a tutoring session with some second years. It would have to be later, after patrols."

"I'll have practice the next morning. Let's just wait until Saturday night then," Draco told her.

"Alright," she answered. Draco turned and faced her, pulling her to him. His lips passionately sought out hers, and she returned his attentions with equal emotion.

She broke the kiss and looked at him. "You know, you could just come up to my room when you finish patrols later tonight."

He smiled at her. "I just might take you up on that."

"Good. I hope you do." She returned the smile. "You know the password."

He nodded, and kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Love you Hermione."

"Love you." She kissed him back, also on the tip of his nose.

She turned to walk out of the room, but Draco grabbed her hand and pulled it back, her body coming along with it.

"Next time, could you please try to be a little more gentle with my nipples? You got kind of rough there for a bit," Draco asked her.

Her grin widened. "I'm sorry lover. I know I was rather carried away. I'll make it up to you if you come over later."

"Just remember, next time it's my turn to be the bossy one." He turned her so she was facing the door and gave her a playful push in the right direction. Just before she reached the door, she turned and blew him a kiss.

He returned the kiss. The witch unlocked the door and left the room, an undeniable swivel to her hips that clearly screamed 'I just got some'.

Draco turned and performed a few quick Scourgifies, trying to clean up all the evidence of their tryst. He sat back down on the desk he had just been laying on a few minutes before, as if he was waiting for something.

A few short minutes later, he stood and smoothed his cloak in front of him. He walked towards the door and left the room.

Professor Snape let out the breath that he didn't know he had been holding. He stood up and walked towards the table where his two students had just been fucking. Ironically enough, they both occupied the desk in his Advanced Potions class. Snape ran his hand over the smooth surface, almost as if he was trying to verify that he had really seen what he thought he saw.

His two best students, rivals from two different houses, two hearts on a different side of a battle, screwing each other's brains out. It didn't look as though it was their first time, either.

Snape smiled, wondering what Saturday night would bring.

* * *

**I love reviews! The more reviews, the quicker the next chapter will be here! And oh yes, there will be another chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Satuday Night**

**Like the chapter says, Saturday night. And Professor Snape is really, really looking forward to the show.**

**DM/HG**

**Rated M for consenual sex, language, and voyeurism. Hm.. and spanking, and reference to female/female sex. If this offends, please don't read. **

**As usual, I don't own anything but the idea.**

* * *

Friday had been one of the most interesting days that Severus Snape could remember. It was partly because the previous night had been one of the best he had had in a long time.

He had watched two of his best students fuck each other silly.

That morning at breakfast he watched both of them, to see if he saw a sign of their secret relationship. Neither one of them acknowledged the other, or even glanced in the other's direction. After their loving embrace the night before, he almost expected one of them to show something.

He waited at his desk for his Advanced Potions class to begin, thinking that he might see some kind of sign then. Both of them walked into the classroom and sat at their shared desk. There were no casual looks, or hidden glances. Snape was mildly surprised.

He was starting to wonder if maybe it had all been a dream, or possibly one of them had been under a spell. Stranger things have happened. He wouldn't have put it past the bushy-haired little bitch. It would probably be the only way she would ever get laid.

He gave the assignment to the class, waving his wand at the blackboard behind him. Writing suddenly flashed upon it.

The class was familiar with their teachers behavior and quickly made their way to the front to gather the ingredients. Draco and Hermione were the last two who came up, and they both reached for the shredded Leola root at the same time. It was only for a split second that he saw both of them smile. If he hadn't been watching them so intently, he would have missed it.

Draco pulled his hand back, and gave her a look that was pure venom.

"Manners, Granger, manners," he told her.

She returned the look. "You snooze, you loose, Malfoy." She scooped the appropriate measurement into her container and turned around, walking back towards the desk. Snape saw the blond give a quick glance to the departing Gryffindor. The look on his face was one of loathing, but Snape was close enough that he could see the lust in the young man's eyes.

Snape studied the two of them for the rest of the class, and at dinner time. He didn't see any other signs that the two of them might be anything other than classmates.

He had heard them planning their next meeting, for Saturday night. Today was only Friday. He anxiously hoped it was his classroom they decided to meet in.

* * *

Friday, as well as Saturday came and went. Snape had walked around for most of the afternoon with a raging hard-on, his thoughts filled with images of Granger riding Draco as if he were a bucking bronco, and the incredible sight of Draco eating her out, her body writhing in response. He refrained from touching himself, knowing that he would have his orgasm later that night, and he wanted it to be extra good.

Unsure as to what time the show would begin, he made an extra strong Invisibility Potion, and took the first dose around seven. He took the same dark corner that he had occupied before. He sat and closed his eyes, trying to find the scent of the Gryffindor.

Sitting in the dark was pure torture. He had no idea when they would meet, or if they would use his classroom again. He knew that they had been the ones using his room in the past and was pretty confident that they would choose his room again.

Finally, several hours later, he heard a commotion outside. Cries of pain and grumbling were getting closer to his door. The door flew open and Granger came tumbling in, as if she had been thrown.

"Merlin, Granger. You think just because you're fucking McGonagall you can boss everyone around? Little bitch." Draco snarled at her.

Hermione got up, her hands on her hips. "What makes you think I'm fucking McGonagall, Malfoy. Oh, wait, you're jealous because you think I'm fucking the head of my house, and you wish you could fuck yours. I always thought you were gay, Malfoy."

"You think I'm gay, Mudblood?" He strode towards her, every ounce of his body showing rage. Hermione backed away, cowering from the blond boy.

He ran a finger down the side of her face, and she shivered in response. "I've heard about you, Granger. You're a little whore. You'll fuck anybody in this school. Anyone who is female, that is."

Granger stood up, her fear momentarily forgotten. "So? Why do you care if it's true or not?"

"Is it?" His voice became softer now. He placed one hand on the wall behind her.

"That I like to be with women? Yes," she told him.

"So you've never been with a man?" Draco asked.

Hermione started to play shy again. She tried to push him aside, but he wouldn't let her move.

"Granger, I asked you a question. Have you ever been with a man?"

She tried again to duck away from him. He moved his body even closer to hers, and she shook her head furiously.

"N… no Malfoy, I haven't. Please, I really should get back to the dorms." Hermione's voice was on the edge of panic.

If Snape didn't know any better, he might have actually believed that Granger was scared. But based on their show from two nights ago, she had definitely been with a man and knew what she was doing as well. There was still the possibility that one of them was being coerced, or taking a Potion, but both of them?

Draco cupped one of her breasts in his free hand, and Hermione let out a moan. His fingers trailed down her stomach, towards the waistband of her skirt. He slowly pulled the shirt out and began to undo the buttons with only one hand. He shook his head at himself, and removed the hand that was helping to keep Hermione pinned.

Suddenly Hermione moved away from him and began to run towards the door. Sobbing, she reached her hand out for the doorknob as Draco grabbed her arm. She cried out as he pulled her back to himself. She began to cry.

"Please Malfoy, just let me go." Hermione tried to struggle against his hold, but this time he held her firm.

"Now, now, now, Granger. You tried to run away from me, and I don't like my whores to leave until I'm satisfied." Hermione started to cry harder. Draco reached behind himself and pulled out one of the chairs. He sat down in it and pulled Hermione into his lap, her stomach resting against his knees. Hermione froze, the realization of what he was about to do suddenly hitting her.

Draco gently lifted her skirt up, exposing her ass to the cold air of the dungeon. A smile crossed his face when he saw that she wasn't wearing any panties. Draco tightened his grasp on her torso as his hand began to caress the tender white flesh. He began to rub in small circles, alternating from one cheek to the other. Hermione had started crying again.

"Now Hermione, I'm going to ask you some questions and if I believe you, I might let you go. But if I think you're lying to me… well, you'll find out," he told her. She nodded her head to show him she understood.

"What were you doing in the library, Granger? Were you tongue-fucking the Weaselette?" He asked. Hermione didn't answer, and Draco's hand rose.

It came down on her ass and Hermione's body bucked in response. She cried out loudly, and tried to move her hands to cover herself. Draco wouldn't have any of it. He began to caress the cheek again, paying extra attention to the area that now sported a large red welt.

"Granger, were you with Ginny tonight?" He asked her again.

She nodded in response and called out yes.

"Were you eating her pussy?"

A pause, and then there was a crack.

"Yes!" She cried out.

"Do you like having sex with girls, Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Are you fucking McGonagall, Hermione?"

Another pause. Another crack. He repeated the question, and smacked her again, switching cheeks.

She called out this time. No. In a voice that was actually deep and raspy, and definitely sensual.

Snape could see how red the girl's rear was, and almost felt sorry for her. He noticed that she had stopped moving her hands after each strike, and he could swear that the girl had spread her legs. He couldn't help but notice the way that her body arched into his hand with every strike.

"Do you like it when I spank you, Granger?"

A pause, and a crack that was louder than the rest.

"Oww… No!" She cried out.

"Are you sure you're not enjoying it?" he asked again.

She shook her head and was again rewarded with a loud slap. Even Snape knew that she was lying.

Malfoy ran his palm down her butt cheeks, separating them. He spread her legs open, widely. Using two fingers, he separated her folds. His eyes grew wide.

"Granger, I think you're lying to me. Your pussy is drenched right now with your own juices. Now I'm going to ask you one more time. Is this turning you on?"

"No," she told him, and Draco shook his head at her. He smacked his hand against her pussy, and Hermione cried out. Draco removed that hand that was holding her against him, and she quickly rolled off his lap. She pulled her skirt down and started to cry again. Draco stood before her, and began to undo his pants. His erection sprang out as the boy dropped his pants and boxers around his ankles.

"You've got two choices, Granger. Either you can come here and get me off, or I'm going to take my belt off and whip your Mudblood ass with it. You choose." He had both hands on his hips, and he was looking down at her with his typical Malfoy smugness.

She sniffled and chewed on her lower lip. She slowly pulled herself up onto her knees and crawled towards him, becoming more hesitant as she got closer. Draco became impatient and bent down, pulling her roughly towards him. Her face became smashed against his erection, and she tried desperately to push away. He let go of her, and her body crumpled at his feet.

"Put it in your mouth, Granger. I'll teach you to like cock." Draco growled at her.

She pulled herself back up, and tentatively stuck out her tongue. Her pink tongue darted out and made contact with his cock, and she pulled back, looking up at him. Her tongue reached out again, and took a longer swipe. Draco moaned, and Hermione tried it again. She slowly put her lips around the head of his length, and carefully took it into her mouth. Draco's eyes shot open and his teeth clenched together as he sucked in a breath. Happy with his reaction, Hermione tried again, taking it farther back into her throat. One of his hands reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair, shoving her mouth deeper onto himself. Hermione's eyes widened as she tried to cope. Her hands pushed against his pelvis, which made him push against her face even harder.

His hips began to thrust at her face, his strokes even and quick. His eyes were closed, and Hermione had finally given up on trying to push him away. Instead she had one hand wrapped around the base of his cock, shortening the length of his stroke.

Snape had pulled out his own erection and was stroking its length, attempting to match the blond boy's pace. He had to force himself not to cry out as he watched the incredible show before him. There were times when Snape had toyed with the idea of throwing the know-it-all onto her knees and shutting her up once and for all. But he was a teacher and she was a student and there were rules against these sorts of things. But still…

Draco knew that his orgasm was getting closer and he released her hair from his grasp. Hermione continued to suck on his length, and Draco stepped backwards from her. His cock made an audible sound as it left her wet mouth. Hermione looked up at him, still on her knees.

"What's the matter? I think I'm finally getting the hang of it," she complained.

"Yeah, too well," he told her. "Come here." He motioned to her, tapping the top of the nearest desk with his hand. She stood up, smoothed her skirt down over herself and walked towards the desk. She put her butt against the edge of the wood and was starting to pull herself up onto it when he stopped her. He gently turned her around and bent her over, pushing her torso against the wood. He pulled her skirt up and laid it across her back. He reached down to spread her legs a bit. His hand began to caress her globes again, and then a quick slap. She moaned out, loudly. Another caress, then a crack, this time on the other cheek.

Her spanking continued, and with each slap, Hermione cries became closer and closer to cries of arousal. Snape had no doubt that the young girl did enjoy getting spanked like this.

With no warning, Draco stepped behind her and entered her with one quick thrust. They both cried out. Draco began to pump into her, grabbing her hips as he did, and wrapped her legs around himself. Hermione quickly locked her ankles behind him, and began to meet him thrust for thrust.

Snape had no problem meeting their pace at this point. His orgasm quickly overtook him, and Snape couldn't help but release a gasp when he came all over his hand. He saw the young witch suddenly glance in his direction and wondered if he had been found. Her eyes closed, and she started to moan loudly. Snape tried to pull himself back further into the shadows. He looked down at his hands and relaxed, seeing that he was still invisible.

Hermione's orgasm came first, and the witch's body started to spasm against the wood. Snape wondered if she was getting splinters. Draco stopped for only the briefest of seconds, letting her regain some of her composure. He continued pumping into her, but then dropped onto her back. Hermione unwrapped her legs from his back, and Draco's thrusts were now shorter and more controlled. The boy stood straight up and grabbed the girl's hips as he reached his release. He collapsed onto her back, obviously spent.

A few moments later he pulled out of her and stood up. He gently reached for her and helped her to stand, turning her around at the same time. He took her face in both of his hands and kissed her lips with a passion that Professor Snape didn't even know the young boy possessed.

"I know you like it rough like that, but I'm always afraid I'm going to hurt you," he told her.

"We've talked about this before dear. You won't hurt me. And if you ever make me feel uncomfortable, I'll give you our safe word and we'll stop." She paused and kissed him, taking his lower lip between her teeth. She tugged at it gently before releasing him "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No, you turned me on as usual. I just don't know how you can enjoy being spanked like that. Doesn't it hurt?" he asked.

"Actually, yeah it hurts like hell. But it's a good hurt. You've definitely mastered spanking. But did you feel how wet it made me?" She ground her nearly naked form against him for emphasis. He groaned and smiled at her.

She began to dress herself, and Draco followed her cue.

"Spend the night with me. Please?" he asked her.

She smiled warmly and nodded. "You know I only sleep well when I'm next to you."

Draco smiled back. "Tell you what. I'll head back to my quarters and start a nice hot bubble bath. I'll let you wash my back, and then I'll wash your front."

She smirked, a trait she had obviously picked up from the blond. "That sounds heavenly. I'll clean up and join you in a few."

They kissed softly, and entertwined their hands. Draco kissed her hand before he let it go, muttering "Love you" before he turned and walked out the door.

Hermione surveyed the room. She performed a more meticulous Scourgify than Draco had. She looked down at her attire, making sure that everything was back where it belonged. She ran her fingers over the desk where she had been taken only moments before. She smiled to herself as she ran her fingers over the hard, smooth wood. She paced the room a few more times, pausing as if deep in thought.

Finally, she glanced down at her watch and noticed the time. She walked towards the door, and took the knob in her hand. She turned around and took one more glance over the room, making sure that everything was where it belonged.

She opened the door and then paused. Without turning around, she spoke over her shoulder.

"See you tomorrow night, Professor."

* * *

**Yeah, I'm evil like that. Drop me a line and let me know what you thought! **

**Krysty**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third times the charm**

**Standard Disclaimer. I own none of it. Except the idea. **

**Chapter rated M for consensual sex and voyeurism. (: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

On Sunday mornings, the house elves always outdid themselves, and made a huge breakfast, with more food than the entire student body could ever possibly eat.

It was Professor Snape's favorite meal of the week, but this time he had no appetite.

He had spent the previous night watching two of his best students in a more than compromising position. And it hadn't been the first time.

The first time had been last Thursday night. In his wildest dreams, he would have never expected Granger to be such a bossy slut. She had done everything except make Malfoy crawl around on his knees and beg for her forgiveness. Snape had watched Granger and Malfoy having some incredibly hot sex, and then he heard the two of them planning to meet again on Saturday night.

The show last night had been just as hot as the previous one, the only difference being that the young Malfoy took charge this time. He had spanked her rear end until it was a very bright shade of pink, and then proceeded to fuck her silly. Snape had watched from the safety of a corner, even though he was confident in his abilities to make an invisibility potion.

After Malfoy had left the room, Snape stayed in his hiding spot and waited for Granger to leave. The young witch had walked out, but then she stopped and turned around and spoke to what she should have seen as an empty room.

'See you tomorrow night, Professor' was all she had said. In horror, Snape rushed to the nearest mirror, searching desperately for his reflection and was confused when he saw none. If she had not seen him, how had she known that he was there? Had she heard him? He had been extra careful to not make a sound, and actually cursed himself for not casting a silencing charm over himself. There were several charms and spells that could be cast that would show you if someone was in the area, but they were rather complex, and Snape never saw her wave her wand. She could have used a Sneakoscope, or maybe that bloody Marauder's Map of Potter's.

Maybe he had been imagining it. Maybe she hadn't said anything at all. That was the most obvious reason. His senses had been fuddled by the show he had witnessed, and his mind had let him hear her speaking.

Snape glanced across the Great Hall at the girl, glad that he had finally figured it out, glad that she had not been speaking to him the night before. Snape had to suppress a grin when he saw Hermione discreetly take a sausage link and slowly swallow it into her mouth in a very sexual gesture. He knew the show was for Draco, and glanced at the boy to see his reaction.

He wondered how no one had ever noticed it before. Maybe they had both cast a mild Befuddlement Charm on their fellow classmates.

Draco saw Hermione's gesture out of the corner of his eye. He was talking to Blaise, and was obviously trying hard not to look in her direction. A small smirk graced his lips. Never taking his eyes off his friend, he brought two of his long and slender digits to his lips, sucking off some imaginary substance, returning the erotic gesture.

Snape too had to suppress a grin. He returned his gaze to Hermione, and was horrified to see that she was looking at him. She knew he had observed their entire exchange. Without taking her gaze off the older man, Hermione took a strawberry off of her plate and brought it to her waiting mouth. Her lips met the ripe fruit, and she let her tongue trace the tip before gently biting it, the red sticky juices running down her chin. She chewed slowly and thoughtfully, glancing at Draco once again. Snape was surprised to see that Draco's gaze had also fallen upon the Potions Master. Without looking at either student, he quickly got up from his seat and decided that a very long, very cold shower was definitely in order.

*****************************

Snape spent the rest of the afternoon debating the situation. Should he watch them again, or shouldn't he? It wasn't as if he was watching anything that was morally wrong. Both of the students were of age, and their activities were obviously consensual. There didn't appear to be any magic that was being used to alter their decisions.

In the end, Snape's thought of his fantastic orgasm won out. He decided that he would use his double Invisibility Potion, as well as cast a Cloaking Charm, and a Silencing Charm just to be on the safe side.

He anxiously awaited their arrival after dinner. Would she be the dominating one this time, or would he? His mind started to wander with the possibilities. He quickly took the potion, spoke the necessary spells and waited.

His thoughts drifted to visions of Hermione, her breasts bouncing against her chest as she slammed her pussy along the length of Draco's shaft. The way she reacted to his touch, the way her face scrunched up during her orgasm, the satisfied look on her face after she had been laid.

He was so into his thoughts that when the door suddenly opened, he jumped. Thankful that he had taken the spell early, he sunk back deeper into the corner to watch the show.

Their entrance was as different as the previous two nights had been. They were locked in a heated embrace, kissing passionately. From his hiding spot, he could see that Draco had already unbuttoned her shirt and was cupping one of her breasts through the thin material. Hermione was trying to unbutton Draco's shirt as well, but was obviously quite distracted.

Draco pulled his wand from his inner pocket, and the two of them stopped kissing. Hermione took a step backwards, as Draco spoke a Silencing Spell and then a Locking Charm. He put his wand back into his pocket, and stopped to look at the young woman in front of him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look when you've been thoroughly snogged?" Draco asked her, his breathing ragged.

"Shut up and finish what you started" she said, grabbing his neck and pulling him to her. Their kissing resumed, as well as the battle to see who could remove the other's clothing first.

Draco had removed the rest of her shirt, as well as her bra. He was working on the button on her skirt, when Hermione, apparently frustrated with her lack of progress, ripped his shirt off in one solid motion, buttons flying everywhere. He grinned at her, and asked, "Frustrated, love?" He was finally successful with his mission to undo her skirt, and let it drop to her ankles. He softly cupped her ass cheeks through her panties, and then gently pulled them down. She stepped out of them, and smirked.

"Want me to leave my socks and shoes on, dear? I know how much it turns you on." Hermione used the distraction to allow herself access to Draco's remaining fastenings. His pants fell to his ankles, and Hermione made sure that his boxers quickly followed suit.

"Merlin, Hermione. If you only knew how hard you make me." Draco told her, the lust obvious in his voice.

She smirked as she looked down at him. "Hmm… I already think I know."

He grinned as he took her face in both hands and resumed kissing her reddened lips. Hermione wrapped her hands around his waist and pulled him to her. Hermione let herself fall backwards onto the nearby table, Draco's lips never leaving hers.

Two fingers reached towards a nipple, pinching it rather roughly. Hermione's back arched as she cried out, causing their lips to break contact. Draco took the waiting flesh as an invitation and began to nibble and kiss his way to her waiting mounds. He took one of the hardened buds into his mouth, grasping it with his teeth.

Snape watched in amazement as the girls body began to twitch. She was obviously deep into her first orgasm of the night. Unable to fight it any longer, Snape reached into his pants and pulled out his erection, stroking furiously.

Draco grinned at the witch, pinching the other nipple in the same basic gesture, not giving her body a single second to recover from the sensations that were ripping through her. His face made its way to her hairless apex, and he pushed her thighs apart, anxious to feast on the awaiting meal.

If Snape didn't know better, he might think that Draco hadn't eaten anything in days. Well, food that is. He attacked her core with the appetite of a starving man. His tongue and teeth were never in the same place for more than a few seconds, and Hermione was definitely enjoying it, if her incoherent babbling was any indication.

Without a word, Draco pulled his face away from her thighs and stood up, rubbing his swollen hardness against her wet folds. The girl cried out in frustration and bucked her hips towards him, willing his cock to enter her. He grasped himself in one hand, and inserted the head of his prick inside of her. She groaned and once again bucked herself towards him.

"Beg for it Hermione. Tell me how bad you want this inside of you," he teased.

"Draco Malfoy, if you don't fuck me right now I am going to hex it off!" she screamed at him.

"Close enough." He fell into her. They both cried out and he began to pump at a slow and steady pace. Draco winked down at Hermione and she grinned.

"Merlin Draco. You feel so fucking good. I wish I could have a prick in my mouth too so I could feel really full." Hermione said with a slight edge of sarcasm.

"Well dear, I only have one cock and it's sort of busy at the moment." Draco grinned.

"I wish I had another dick right here to suck on." Hermione said, with a little more sarcasm.

Snape froze. 'Were they implying what he thought they were? That he join in their little party? They are students, I'm their teacher. Wrong, wrong, wrong. But then again, they are both legal and consenting wizards. They are asking me, I'm not inviting myself. This is morally wrong on so many levels.'

"Severus, why don't you come over here and take care of that for me?" Hermione spoke in his general vicinity.

He thought about for only a mere second longer. Fuck the consequences. He had a good feeling it would be worth it.

Reaching up into his personal cupboards, he rummaged for the reversibility potion that he knew was hiding on a back shelf. It wasn't a potion that one had to use very often. Normally, the user would just let it run its course. He didn't want to take that luxury. He was really looking forward to shutting up that loud mouth for even a few minutes.

He swallowed the potion and waited for it to take effect. After only a few seconds, he looked down, and saw his cock bouncing in anticipation. He waved his wand, activating the counter spell for the Silencing Charm.

Hermione and Draco grinned at him. He walked toward the couple, unsure of exactly what she wanted with him. Fortunately for him, she had some ideas.

"I have been looking forward to this for a while," she said, grasping his length in her hands. Still on her back, she drew his erection to her mouth and greedily swallowed it whole.

The three of them let out a collective groan as she did. Snape had a difficult time not shooting his load in the first few seconds. Her mouth was so wet, and incredibly warm. She was able to take his entire length into her mouth, something he had never seen anyone do. Of course, it was a lot easier because of the angle her body was in. The sensations she was giving him were overwhelming. Her tongue was everywhere at once. Snape's eyes rolled back into his head, unable to fight it.

Draco's pace picked up and Hermione's picked up as well. Her breasts were now bouncing right in front of him, and Snape couldn't help reaching down and cupping them, rolling the nipple between his fingers. Hermione let out a deep moan, the vibrations creating the most delicious feelings.

His orgasm was quick and almost painful. Every nerve ending in his body exploded as Hermione's tongue continued its torture. He had to grab the edge of the desk when he became lightheaded.

Hermione never missed a beat and swallowed every drop. She let his cock fall out of her mouth as she gave her full attention to the blonde-haired person between her legs. His pace was mind boggling, and Snape knew that Hermione would definitely have bruises in the morning, and probably a few days after that.

Draco froze in mid stroke as his orgasm ripped through him. After the initial waves, he continued his assault on her sex, knowing that she was very close to her peak.

She screamed as she came, her body moving in violent spasms. Draco eased the speed of his thrusting, allowing her to fully enjoy her release.

With Hermione's last quiver, Draco pulled himself out of her. He collapsed on the table next to her.

Snape stepped back from the couple and began to collect himself, putting his now limp cock into his pants and fastened them. When he had finished, he turned to face them, and found that they were doing the same thing that he was; except that they were helping each other dress. The tender touches and soft caresses were not something that the older man would have expected to see from either one of them. It was fairly obvious that they cared for each other in more than just a sexual way.

"Well love? Was it as good as you expected?" Draco asked, helping Hermione into her shirt.

"Better." The girl smiled, kissed Draco on the cheek and turned to face their Potions Professor. "How about you, Severus? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"If you must know, I've had better." Granger gave him a look that put Malfoy's to shame. "Although it has been a while, since I've been with a woman. Don't expect me to give you house points or anything."

She took two steps towards Snape, and then stood up on her tiptoes, giving the man a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for finally revealing yourself. Although I must say the anticipation was delicious, and being watched was pretty kinky too."

"How did you know that I was watching? I did everything I could to make sure I stayed hidden." Snape snapped his question.

Draco answered. "Hermione's Great Aunt was a pureblood, and a psychic. She passed on some of her talents to Hermione, because she developed a few of the skills. Telepathy is something that she doesn't even have to think about."

"Telepathy? So you were reading my mind?" Snape asked.

Hermione nodded, pulling herself up onto the desk where she had just been fucked. "I'm still learning the finer points of my skills, but I've found that most people are more relaxed when they're really aroused. They're easier to read. I wasn't positive who you were the first time, but Draco and I were fairly sure that it was you. The second time it was obvious, and we just decided to give you a great show."

Draco took Hermione's hand in his, and they walked toward the door. Hermione waved her wand, removing the wards that were set up earlier, and making sure that they had left no traces of their lovemaking.

Snape watched the two of them walk down the hallway.

'This is going to be a very long school year.' He thought to himself. 'It will definitely be a little more interesting.'

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! This is honestly as far as I intended to take this little story. Altough I do have a few more ideas, and I might be able to stretch out a few more chapters.... but that will all be up to you. My readers. I know there are a lot of people reading this, and a lot of people marking it for updates and such. So if you like it, if you want me to continue, or if you agree that it's fine like it is, please, take the few seconds to hit the review button and let me know.**

**If I don't end up writing any more chapters for this story, feel free to jump on over and visit 'Good Girls have some naughty toys'. Pure Smut, and there should be an update up soon. I have a few more chapters left in that one, I think.**

**And for those of you who have stuck with me from Chapter one, thank you so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate your kind words.**

**KrystyWroth**


End file.
